Truth or Scar
by ScreamChosen
Summary: After a slay, the gang goes to Buffy’s house to have a real good time. Oneshot.


**A/N -This story is made for humor only. And unless I decide to make a continuing story about the three-some(or four-some), this is it. Its kinda A/U, 'cause I have characters that are dead, from different seasons, and characters who left in this story, so make what you want of it. **

**Summary- After a slay, the gang goes to Buffy's house to have a real good time.**

**Disclaimer- Still own nothing. **

**Rating- Really, really, naughty. Okay, maybe just...PG-13? There are only references, no actual sex scenes. Eh, I dunno.**

**Pairings- Many. B/A, B/A(us), B/A/S, B/A/S/A, A/S, S/C, W/O, X/A, and Riley and Kate are alone, of course! **

**Truth or Scar**

"We did really great, guys."

"Yep, all in a days work for the Scoobies."

"Please! What did you do? Cower in the corner?"

"Cordy, will you ever let it go about me being the Zeppo?"

"Let me think..um..no."

"Just as I thought."

The gang laughed as the headed up the steps of Rovello Drive; Buffy's house. They all piled in, almost all walking into each other, struggling to get it. Once everyone was inside, they all situated themselves in the livingroom. Everyone was there; the LA group, the Sunnydale group, back just for this.

"So, Buffster, gonna make us all some hot cocoa? After all we've been through, you'd think we deserve it."

He gave her a cheesy smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I have to do it. Im the one that did most of the work."

She got a lot of looks from the other Scoobies and she blushed.

"Okay, Angel and I did. But when we're together, we're used to getting down and dirty."

Her cheeks turned a deeper red when everyone continued to stare at her.

"Forget I said that. Especially you, Spike."

"I didn't say a word, Slayer!"

He put his hands in the air defensively as she walked into the kitchen. Cordelia elbowed Angel in the ribs, and he could have sworn he heard one of them crack.

"What are you doing sitting here? Go help her."

"But what if she doesn't want my help?"

"So, about you and the Slayer getting down and dirty?," Spike inquired.

"Im gonna go help her."

He got up and followed in Buffy's footsteps to the kitchen. Cordelia smiled at Spike knowingly and he smirked. Tearing his view away from Cordelia, he looked over at Riley, who still seemed to be a little steamed that Buffy willingly had sex with, not one, but two vampires. And now she was in the kitchen with her 'soulmate' as she described him.

"So, fishboy, how was the army? I hear the showers can get rough."

Anya and Spike shared that joke, since they both hated Riley with equal passion. Riley turned red with anger and shot back at them.

"There were no showers. And the army was just fine."

"Oh, so you went around smelling just as bad as you look?"

At that one, they all bursted out laughing, making Riley get even more angry. Buffy and Angel came back to everyone laughing hysterically, and by the look on Riley's face, he was who they were laughing at.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

After handing out the cocoa, Buffy and Angel each took their own cups, and sat down next to each other. They gave each other space, and tried their hardest not to have any physical contact with each other.

"So, Angel, the question you so rudely walked out on before."

"Which one?"

"Oh, you remember, Angel. The question Spike asked about your and Buffy's sex life."

Buffy spit out the cocoa she was drinking at Anya's blunt comment. Angel choked, trying to swallow the bit of cocoa he tried to drink without making a move that mimicked Buffy's. So much for trying to be as human as possible.

"You were talking about that with them?"

Buffy accused, and if Angel could have, he would have blushed.

"No, I-I didn't. They brought it up, not me, I swear."

"Did you say anything?"

"No. No, I didn't."

She didn't believe him. Well, she did, she just wanted to be sure.

"Spike, did he?"

"Well, he did mention how you're good at polishing the knob and being a cowgirl, but other then that, no."

Angel almost curled up into himself. At that very moment, he wished he could drown in his cup of cocoa. He never got to do those things with Buffy, but Spike and, god forbid, Riley did. Buffy saw Angel's reaction and instantly regretted asking Spike, of all people, such a question. Grabbing a pillow from the couch, she tossed it directly at Spike's head and he fell off the armrest of the recliner.

"Bloody hell, slayer!"

When he looked, he saw both her and Angel's cocoa on the table and Buffy's arms around his sire. Perfect, he just drove her right into his arms. Everybody 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the affection between the two of them except Riley, Spike, and Kate. The whole world had fell except Buffy and Angel. They didn't even notice everyone staring at them.

"Hey, I have an idea," Xander announced, trying to draw attention off of the two. "Lets play a game."

"What game?"

"Um...Truth or Dare?"

The continuous 'yes's that came from the group told Xander he picked the right game.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Me."

Riley said, silencing the group. Everyone looked at Buffy and Angel and they, finally drawing their attention away from each other looked back.

"Buffy, truth or dare?"

"Um," she hesitated. "Truth?"

"Do you still love Angel?"

"One word, fishboy; duh," Anya answered.

"I want Buffy to answer."

"Yes, Riley, I do love Angel. I've always loved him. And I'll never stop loving him."

"Aw, the magnificent poof has a girlfriend. Isn't he lucky."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike and Angel didn't bother responding. He was too annoying to deal with.

"Buffy, it's your turn."

"Oh, yeah, um..Spike," she got an evil twinkle in her eye.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Im not afraid."

"Okay then. Do your striptease for the girls. I think they'll like that."

"What?!," all the men yelled in unison, except for Oz, because he was a man of little or no words at all.

"Bloody hell. No way, slayer."

"Please, Buffy, be merciful. We don't wanna see that. I mean, its Spike," Xander chimed in.

"Yeah, Buff. I mean, ew."

"You shouldn't be talking, Riley. If I remember correctly, you weren't all that way back when either. I'd rather see Spike's...everything then you again," Buffy put in her two sense, which made Spike proud.

"Oh, yeah, fishy. You heard it. Im bringing sexy back."

"Uh, no," Cordelia finally spoke up.

"Wasn't talking to you, queenie."

"Like I need your permission to comment."

"Um, guys?"

Willow spoke and everyone looked at her. Clearing her throat embarrassedly, she smiled.

"How about instead of fighting, all the guys get up and strip for their girls? Wont that be..nice?"

"I agree with Willow. I wanna see Xander strip."

"Okay, so all the men stand in the middle of the room and the ladies go up to her man and give him a good luck kiss," Willow gave directions, happy to have Oz as her man.

All the guys; Spike, Xander, Angel, Oz, and Riley got up and stood in the middle of the room. Excitedly, the girls stood and went over to their men; Willow with Oz, Anya with Xander, Cordelia with Spike, but where the problem lay, was with Angel.

Both Buffy and Kate walked up to him.

Buffy looked Kate up and down then shook her head.

"What are you doing? Go be with Riley."

"I don't know Riley. I know Angel. I like Angel."

"Well, go like someone else."

"You."

"Can I give you guys another suggestion?," Willow piped up again, and they waited to hear what she had to say. "How about Angel choose who he wants?"

And they did. It didn't take Angel long to choose his woman.

"Buffy, Im sorry," he started, and her heart dropped. "But there is just nobody who compares to my girl."

He had moved on. Buffy felt like shit. And everybody was in shock. Buffy was about to burst into tears when he pounced on her, making them both topple to the floor. Buffy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he began his own assault on her neck.

"So, you didn't replace me?," she whispered.

"Of course not, beloved," he spoke in between nibbles and kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So does this mean we don't have to strip?," Xander asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but Spike still has to do a dare."

"Guh! Can I just dare myself?"

"Who cares anymore?," Xander questioned.

"I dare me...to grab the slayers knockers."

Angel growled at him and continued to cover Buffy with his body.

"Think again, boy."

"I've got a dare for you, Spike," Anya was gonna be bold.

"What?"

"Get on top of Angel and hump him, so it will be a three-some."

"Oh, hell, bloody no!"

As they all began arguing again, Buffy and Angel continued to lay together, comfortably caressing each other.

"I'll get on top of Angel and hump him."

Buffy spoke and then giggled when Angel nuzzled his face against her neck. He knew she loved it when he did that. Anya heard Buffy's reply and nodded, thinking that would be good enough.

"Okay, Buffy. Do it."

Buffy, without notice, flipped them over, and straddled Angel, smirking at his surprised look. She ran her fingers down his chin and then down his chest, loving the feel of his cool, muscled chest. Including under his black silk shirts. Buffy took his hands in hers and thrusted her body onto his just once. He groaned, and she began panting. Just one movement, and they were already hot and bothered.

Buffy's movements increased in speed and strength, and the sounds coming from the duo had everyone staring at them. Spike was disgusted, Riley was disgusted, Xander was disgusted, Kate was disgusted, and all the others were watching intently, for all their own personal reasons.

Buffy whimpered in frustration; she wasn't feeling him inside of her, and that's what she wanted.

"Angel," she cried out. "Angel, bedroom, please, bed!," she cried, her hands on his chest digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Angel just growled in response, lifting her up and making his way to the stairs leading to her room. Once they were out of sight, they all just stared at each other.

"Wow."

"Should we stop them?"

"We should just continue the game."

"Okay."

-+-+-+-+-+

**Five Hours Later**

"What in gods name are they doing up there?"

"You know what they're doing, ponce."

Spike said to Riley a-matter-of-factly. Riley just glared.

"Ya know, I never met Angelus. I cant wait to."

Nobody really listened to Anya, so they just ignored her. Roars and growls came from the upstairs bedroom. Everyone seemed shocked–except for Anya.

"Buffy's good."

"We've gotta stop them. Now."

"It must be the slayer strength."

"If Angelus is released, we're screwed."

"Spike, how is Buffy when you have sex?"

"Buffy wont be able to defeat him again."

"Bloody fantastic. Im not too bad myself."

"What do you mean, again?"

"I don't remember you being anything other then 'okay'. Xander was better then you."

"She's faced him before."

"What?! I was drinking that night! I wasn't even sure what I was doing!"

"What brought him out the first time?"

"Oh, please. I bet Xander's parents have more fun with their sex toys."

The room got silent and everyone looked at Xander.

"I-I don't know what she's talking about. She's delusional."

"No, Im not. Remember when we went to your parents bedroom to have sex and we found the toys under the bed?"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Xander and Anya both.

"You guys had sex in Mr and Mrs Harris' bed?," Willow asked, making a face.

"Well, I-I...we..."

"His bed broke. We broke it."

Before anyone could respond to that, there was a high pitched scream and a lot of roaring.

"_Oh, god, Angelus! Yes! Yes1" _

"Angelus is good," Anya repeated her last comment but said Angelus instead of Buffy.

"Do you think..we should stop them now?," Kate questioned.

"No. If we interrupt Angelus now, he'll have all of your guts for garters," Spike spoke.

"Hey! Why not yours?," Xander whined.

"Simply because...I give good head."

Once again, the rooms eyes were wide.

"You and...Angelus?"

"Oh, yeah. Now this time, Buffy too."

"Can you record it? I always wanted to do a three-some but Xander never wants to. He spoils all my fun," at Anya's comment, Xander blushed.

"Well, I'll see what the poof wants to do. Although, I don't think we'll show up on video tape. Why don't you just join us?"

"My first three-some! Err..Four-some!"

"Yeah, but again, I have to see what the bloody poof wants to do. Well, best be off."

Spike began taking off his jacket and making his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?," Willow questioned.

"Upstairs. I think the best reward is some rough sex with the slayer, and my sire."

Anya was still dancing victoriously at Spike's comment. She was going to join them!

"_William, my boy. Its been too long." _

"_Angelus, shut up and fuck me."_

"_Shut up yourself, woman."_

"_I want you to fuck me! Talk to him later."_

"_Slayer, I swear-."_

High pitched squeals of pleasure echoed throughout the house, obviously coming from Buffy. When the squeals stopped, they heard walking and then saw Buffy at the top of the steps, hair messed up and just a blanket wrapped around herself.

"Anya, you can join us now."

"Yes!," Anya cheered as she ran up the stairs past Buffy to her bedroom.

"Where's Spike?," Cordelia asked.

"Oh, Angelus is fucking his mouth."

"And that's a good thing?," Willow made another face.

"Well, yeah. It turns me on."

Without further comment, Buffy rushed upstairs to join the four-some.

**The End. **


End file.
